1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rain water collecting device and, more particularly, to a rain water collecting device which attaches to an umbrella tip so as to collect rain water when the umbrella is folded after use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Umbrellas are very useful articles during rainy days. However, one nagging problem is the rain water which remains on the cloth of the umbrella. After using an umbrella in the rain, a user usually collapses their umbrella and then goes inside a building carrying the collapsed umbrella. The rain water which remains on the cloth of the umbrella then drips on the floor of the building which has been entered. As a result, slippery floor conditions and/or water damage to the flooring or carpeting may result.
Several solutions to this problem have been proposed in the past, but none completely satisfies the users needs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,560 to Sheu describes a sponge inside a reservoir which attaches to an umbrella tip. One problem with this solution is that bacterial growth will likely occur in the sponge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,175 to Lin describes a complicated rain water collecting device. The device includes a reservoir, a diaphragm mounted in the reservoir to separate the reservoir into first and second compartments, a receiving member for receiving an umbrella tip, a first coil tube mounted in the first compartment, and a second coil tube mounted in the second compartment. When the umbrella is collapsed after use, the rain water remaining on the cloth of the umbrella drains into the first compartment via the first coil tube. For draining the rain water collected in the reservoir, the umbrella is turned upside down so as to allow the rain water in the first compartment to drain outside via the second coil tube. Although this device may be effective in preventing umbrellas from dripping water on the floor, it is a complicated device which is both difficult and expensive to manufacture.
Thus, there is a need for a rain water collecting device for umbrellas which can be inexpensively produced yet still prevent rain water from dripping on the floor without any bacterial growth problems.